1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible, portable chair and, more specifically, to a lightweight, weather-resistant chair having left and right frame members which move laterally, by scissor action, between a collapsed position and an extended, operable position, with a foldable seat base and back rest extending therebetween, and wherein the structure of the seat frame provides means for holding an umbrella, a beverage, and a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art is crowded with all types of collapsible chairs, such as beach and lawn chairs, which are specifically adapted for ease of transport when going to the beach, the park, a parade, or the like. In most instances, collapsible, portable chairs of this nature are constructed to fold from front to rear with the seat base maintained relatively low to the ground. Typically, portable collapsible chairs, such as beach chairs, include a frame structure formed of lightweight aluminum tubing and a seat back and seat base formed of a nylon or plastic mesh material which is wrapped about the aluminum tubing and stitched to itself along a seam. For the most part, these chairs are not very sturdy and, therefore, have little capacity for holding or supporting a combination of objects such as umbrellas, fishing roads, magazines, beverages, etc., especially when the user removes his/her weight from the chair. While provision has been made to attach an umbrella or other accessories to some collapsible chairs, additional hardware is needed and the accessories must be removed to collapse and carry the chair. Furthermore, many of the collapsible chairs known in the art have problems resisting deterioration from exposure to salt water, sand, rain, and sunlight. In particular, the frame structure and hardware become corroded over time and the threads of the fabric separate, especially near the stitched seam. Additionally, when collapsed, most beach chairs are unable to stand on their own. Most people lean the collapsed chair against a wall or car when gathering and loading or unloading their belongings. On occasion, the chair may fall and scratch the car or wall surface. It is further undesirable to have to bend down to pick up the collapsed chair from the ground, particularly when a person""s hands are full.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved, durable, multi-purpose collapsible and portable chair which is adapted to support a person in a comfortable seated position and which includes means for accommodating a variety of articles and accessories as an integral part of the frame structure, including a cup holder, an umbrella holder, a fishing rod holder, and pockets for containing magazines, books, sunglasses, sun tan lotion, and the like, thereby enabling transport of the collapsed chair and accessories as an integral unit.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible chair having a corrosion resistant tubular frame structure including a left frame member and a right frame member supported in parallel relation and laterally moveable relative to one another between a collapsed position and an open, operable position. The frame members each include a forward vertical post and a rear vertical post, defining legs of the chair. The forward and rear leg posts are disposed in spaced, parallel relation to one another and include bottom distal ends and top distal ends. A lower horizontal support extends between and attaches to the forward and rear leg members adjacent the bottom distal ends. An upper horizontal support extends between and attaches to the upper distal end zones of the forward and rear leg members to define an arm rest on each side. The frame members further include slide bars which extend between the forward and rear leg posts. Glides on the opposite ends of the slide bars permit sliding movement of the slide bars between the upper distal end zone and a stop ring on an intermediate portion of the forward and rear legs. A seat base and back rest formed of a flexible weather-resistant material span between the left and right frame members. Specifically, the back rest attaches to the upper portion of the respective rear leg posts of the left and right frame members, and the seat base attaches to the respective slide bars of the left and right frame members.
The chair further includes means for permitting lateral movement of the parallel positioned left and right frame members between the collapsed position and the open, operable position. Specifically, cross bars fitted to the left and right frame members, below the seat base, pivot about a central pin or bolt in a scissor action to permit lateral movement of the frame members towards and away from one another between the collapsed position and the open position, while maintaining the frame members parallel. The cross bars pivotally attach at upper ends to the slide bars. The lower ends of the cross bars are provided with slip rings to provide a rotating coupling to the lower horizontal supports of the frame members. In the operable position, the seat base and back rest are pulled taut to support a person seated in the chair. A cup holder, umbrella holder, and fishing rod holder are provided on the upper distal end zones of the vertical legs. Side pockets of various size and shape are provided on flaps attached to the horizontal seat supports. The flaps extend and overhang on opposite outboard sides of the chair. A shoulder strap removably attaches to the upper portion of one of the frame members to facilitate transport of the collapsed chair. The shoulder strap can also be used as a leash for a dog or small child in a harness, with one end of the strap remaining attached to the chair.
Plastic disks on the bottom distal ends of the front and rear leg posts provide ground engaging feet to protect the frame structure against wear on rough surfaces. The disks include drain holes and a central aperture for attaching coasters (wheels) to the bottom of the chair. It is noted that the drain holes permit the hollow frame structure to be filled with water so that the chair does not float when used for fishing or lounging in shallow water. When removed from the water, the fluid in the frame structure conveniently and efficiently empties through the drain holes in the feet.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair which is constructed of corrosion-resistant, durable materials, and which is adapted to hold a variety of articles and accessories on the frame structure of the chair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair which is easy to transport, with articles and accessories attached thereto, such as, but not limited to, an umbrella, a fishing rod, a beverage, and articles such as books, sunglasses, sun tan lotion and the like carried in pockets on the chair.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair formed of durable, corrosion-resistant material which is structured to stand up when collapsed, and loaded with attached accessories such as one or two umbrellas, a fishing rod, beverage, books, sunglasses, sun tan lotion and the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair formed of durable, corrosion-resistant material, and wherein the frame structure of the chair is adapted to fill with water so as to sit within a shallow body of water without floating.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair, as described above, which includes drain means for draining water filled within the frame structure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair, formed of durable, corrosion-resistant material, and wherein the chair is easily operable between a closed, collapsed position and an open position with the use of one hand.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair which may be provided with wheels or coasters to facilitate ease of transport, either in a collapsed position or in an open position, with various accessories and articles fitted to the chair.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible portable chair which includes a shoulder strap for carrying the chair, and wherein the shoulder strap further serves as a leash for securing an animal or small child when the user is seated in the chair.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description.